Malik The Story Of The Raven
by RecklessEntity
Summary: Part one of three. Story of a boy, raised to be one of the greatest assassins that has ever lived. Some Oblivion cameos may occur, but no main characters are presented, that aren't user created.


***This story is set thirty years before the events of Oblivion***

**I'd always thought my life would be different. It might have been normal had I wanted it to be, but I was looking to make the most of life in my young age. I was born under odd circumstances on a boat I would spend the most of my childhood on. My father was a Khajiit like I, and my mother was Imperial. Being the dominant gene, I came out as the cat my father wanted me to be. I had the usual traits that came with being a Khajiit. Extreme agility, lots of endurance, I was very sneaky when I wanted to be, and several other small perks of which I won't go into detail about. **

**My father was a man by the name of Kilik, and he very much wanted me to live up to his work. He was the captain of the small wooden rig we sailed the seas on. My mother, Danya, was his maid and mistress. She was born a purebred Imperial. Though my father did love her much, and vice-versa, they ran into conflicts much too often. One of the worst times was when one of his first mates tried to seduce my mother, and my father beat the man and threw him over board with nothing but a lifesaver and some bread. **

**Though they had gone through many challenges, their love broke through, and they ended up having a son. Me. My birth name was Malik, and they very well enjoyed having a baby. So much that they decided they wanted another. I was almost seven when my mother became impregnated again, and I was thrilled to have a little brother or sister. When my mother was almost six months pregnant, and we had been going towards a local dock when it happened.**

**Out of the distance my fathers spotter, Jiffa, saw another ship heading toward us. The ship was much taller and wider then ours, almost like an Imperial frigate. But it didn't hold the Imperial flag, or any of the capital flags it seemed.**

**As it strolled closer we tried to make out the look of the ship, and it seemed prepared for battle, and as we came within shouting distance, my father walked towards the front of the ship. The other ships captain I presumed came out and greeted my father in a language I hadn't heard before. The man was also a Khajiit and seemed to like my father well enough. My father spoke in the same tongue back to the captain as if it was second nature.**

**The man started to speak angrily towards my father, pointing to my mother with vigor. My mother seemed scared and I walked over to her and grabbed her hand defensively. The man looked towards me and gasped. Then it all went to hell.**

**My father tried to stop the man but It was a useless effort. The man yelled and his crew jumped out of random spots, his men all flooding towards the bow of the ship where the captain waited. The sails went up as a crossbones and skull, and I remembered the old stories my father would tell me about pirates.**

**The captain on the other ship yelled a command and my father grimaced. He yelled something in the same tongue he had been using to speak and his men jumped into action, they ran down and grabbed several weapons for each man. Crossbows, Swords, Axes, anything you could imagine was in the pile and my father grabbed a rather large mace and yelled to his men another phrase in the foreign tongue. I was terrified by now and my mother took me down into the quarters and stayed with me there. **

**Not even a minute later I heard screaming and yelling of all sorts, the sound of men dying. I looked at my mother and saw tears streaming down her eyes in a contracted pattern. I stared at her for about a minute, the noise still going on over head and I started to sob as well.**

**The battle started to die down after another few minutes, and my hopes rose as I heard feet stepping down the ladder. I started walking towards the door when I heard the voice of the captain of the other ship, and my emotions started flying. Fear, sadness, depression, but mostly, extreme rage towards the man who had killed my father.**

**The door swung open and the man walked in with a disgusting smile on his face. I noticed how he looked for the first time, he was wearing a trench coat like that of a noblemen and I was immediately sure that he had killed to get it. The rage flowed through me and I grabbed a small knife off of the desk in the middle of the room and charged at the man. He laughed and grabbed my hand as I tried to stab him, and wrung it backwards and dislocated my wrist. I screamed in agony as I felt the bone snap and twist. I tried getting up and as I leaned my head upwards the man looked at me with a grim smile and delivered a swift kick to my jaw. I fell to the floor with blood spurting out of my mouth, to the sound of my mother screaming. I couldn't help her though, I couldn't do anything as the black surrounded me. **

**I awoke in a small room with almost nothing in it, other then the toilet and small bed on which I was lying. The walls were chalky white and there was almost no light other then a small torch lit in the corner. The thing that made me the most confused was that I couldn't remember anything but my name, who I was, what I was, and my parents.**

**Being only seven at the time, I began to cry profusely, wanting to see my mother and father and screaming for someone to come.**

**After what felt like an hour a man finally walked in, who was also a Khajiit, he wore only a sleeveless white shirt and ragged shorts. He looked old and wise, but strong and adventurous at the same time. I looked at him with pleading eyes and whispered a word in the Khajiit language my parents had taught me. I asked him, "Help" and he smiled a wide smile. "Come with me" He said, and I got up out of the bed and followed him. **

**As we passed by the halls, all the same chalky white stone with torches hung on them. A few were unlit and as we passed the man used some sort of sorcery to light them again. We continued through the corridors with a large feeling of déjà vu, seeing practically the same thing over and over. After almost a half hour, the man spoke. **

"**You are probably wondering about your parents, am I right?" And I immediately burst out in anger. "Where are they! What did you do to them?!" the man sighed and told me to hush down. I steamed but followed his orders. A plot forming in my head of how I was going to kill him. Then he spoke a few words that changed my mind completely.**

"**I knew your mother and father very well. I used to go on boat rides with them before they went out to sea for good. They were some of the nicest people I ever knew. I also knew you when you were a child." As he said these words I took in his face better, memorizing every detail, the length of his whiskers, how he had his hair tied back, how his chin slanted slightly to the left. And I remembered him, I had no clue from where, but the thought was hazy. I remembered a boat, and I remembered my parents and him. The rest was fuzzy, **_**everything**_** was fuzzy about my memory. He gave me a moment to register this and then he went on. "Your parents are dead, Malik." I stopped walking almost immediately and felt my arms and legs shaking. My knees buckled and I fell onto the cold, stone floor. I stood on all fours crying and dry heaving for the next few minutes, getting the sadness out. I somehow had known that they were gone, I just hadn't accepted it until now. I looked back up at the man with my eyes tearing. **

"**How did they die?" I asked him. He took a deep, tense breath and told me everything.**

"**I was at a local dock looking for trade when I saw two boats far out at sea. I barely heard a few screams and shouts before I decided to go take a closer look. I got a few of my mates to head out to sea on a small canoe. And as we got closer to the ship I saw the the name of the smaller one. The Saccr Volta, your mother and fathers boat. Then I looked at the other larger ship, it seemed to be a frigate. But what caught my eye was the flag." He paused for a second to take a breath and close his eyes. "The flag was a skull and crossbones, the flag of pirates. I immediately sped my crew up and we boarded your parents boat, it had bodies scattered all over it. Some crewmembers I had known a long time ago, and your father lay dead in the middle of them."**

**I remembered then, the ship and my mother crying, and the man bursting in. His entire body was blank, and I'd had no idea whether he was Imperial, Khajiit, or even Orc. But, through my rage and anger toward the man I made a vow. I swore that if I ever found this man, I would kill him if it took my life as well. What I didn't know however, was that that man was standing right in front of me.**

**After we had talked about my parents and I had calmed down and started grieving quietly, my parents never a stray thought from my mind, he told me what had happened on the ship. **

"**I found your mother lying in a corner of your fathers room dead, and you were lying in the middle, barely breathing. I took you and brought you back here, my sanctuary." At this I laughed, the first time in a while, at the thought of this being a sanctuary. "How is this place even remotely homely and peaceful?" I pointed to the walls and cells placed all around.**

"**You haven't seen the actual building yet Malik, this is just where we keep prisoners in our line of work." This made my brow line raise an inch, what line of work could he possibly be talking about? "I run a Dojo of sorts. You see Malik, almost two years after your parents left I joined the guard. Soon enough I saw what they really were, and I was sick and tired of their corruption. So I started a group of my own. I call us The Raven, watching over cities and villages for anybody evil or unlawful. I founded this base of operations you may call it when I first started The Raven." I thought about the concept. Something like that would be exciting and rewarding, it would also help to learn ways to fight and survive. Something I would need if I planned to follow through on my promises. And by god did I mean to.**

"**So this Raven company. You're the leader of them?" I ask wondering if he knew where I was heading. "Yes, I am. My name is Fallan, and yes, I will let you join if you would like. It would give you the strength to defend yourself and the reputation of a hero." The man grinned a wide smile and saw the look on my face. "I'll take it that's a yes then. Fine, head down the hall we're heading and take the next left you get. You'll see the first and most important part of the company there. The mess hall." He smirked and vanished before me. I stopped walking and took everything in. I had begun a new life just now. I looked back on everything that had happened with a grimace and walked down the hall to my fate.**

**I woke up lazily on the itchy, rough bed and sat myself up. I had seen a lot of things the day before. I yawned and thought about what had happened. **

**I had arrived at the mess hall which had two wooden doors leading into it. Something new from all the chalky white stone everywhere. Inside was even newer, It was a cabin of sorts with brown oak walls. In the far end of the room stood a long counter with several people behind it. In the middle of the room were tables and chairs. The entire room was filled with children not older or younger then myself. Some sat talking, others eating. Behind the counter some were grabbing food, some were just pouring it into their mouths. Everybody was laughing and having a good time, and I realized that I should be too. These people must not have had it easy either. **

**Though soon enough I noticed something else. I was the only Khajiit. I saw several Imperials, Redguards, Nord, even a few Orc and Elfen cultures. Though not one Khajiit stood in the room. I became nervous and decided it would be better to eat later. As I was about to leave the room however I saw Fallan standing in the far corner looking at me. He waved me over and I looked at him nervously. I put my fear behind me and started to walk quickly over to him, some people noticed me automatically and pointed. I was quickly the center of attention as I finally made it to Fallan. "Do not be shy boy, the only reason you are one of a kind is because more Khajiits then others prefer a life of treachery and thieving. Your father proved to me that Khajiits could be a help to mankind also." This information didn't make me feel any better. All it meant was that people were going to have stereotypes of me trying to steal their possessions and kill them. I looked towards the room, now everybody was looking at me. And Fallan spoke for me. "My disciples. This is Malik. He will be joining us as the first Khajiit in The Raven. He is close to me and if any of you hurt or injure him in any way. You'll regret it." Then, after such a grim statement, he smiled and the mood lightened again. Everyone stopped looking at me and I felt much better, though slightly embarrassed. I walked over to the counter and grabbed anything that looked slightly appetizing. I went to the nearest table with my plate full. I sat down next to a small Redguard boy and turned my head away.**

"**Hi, I'm Alan." He said casually, as If I were his friend or something. "I-I'm Malik" I stuttered. He laughed a second and patted my back. "No need to feel shy around me and everyone else here Malik. We're all here for the same reason. And we all treat each other with respect and dignity." He said in a smiling manner. After that I had fit in with everyone I met greatly. I ate for almost an hour, eating all I could. Everything was delicious. After I had stuffed my self with food I walked back over to Fallan and thanked him. He laughed heartily and told me, "You won't be thanking me soon enough. Tomorrow you start training." **

**Well, that was today. And I felt my muscles sigh with tiredness. I worked out the kinks and put on clothes that were laid by the bed. On top of the clothes was a note. It read**

**Malik. When you awake I expect you to follow these directions to your sparring room. We will test you for the first time here. Good luck. -Fallan**

**I walked out of the bunk room and followed the hallways to a large doorway. It arched into a spectacular room. Weapons, dummies, weights, everything you could need was at the ready. I saw someone wave me towards them. I walked over slowly and the person, an Imperial woman who looked as old as Fallan, spoke to me. "I am Fallan's assistant Jorna. He needed to head out today so he told me to keep track of you. Malik is your name correct?" She spoke in a soft, but demanding tone. "Yes, I am him." I replied. **

**She smiled at me and muttered something I could barely hear. "You'll soon wish you weren't." **

**We walked towards the far end of the room and she told me to do as many laps around the room as I could. I complied and started. My father had kept me mainly healthy along the lines of exercise and food on the boat, getting me to do chores, feeding me only the healthiest fish and vegetables. So I didn't do too terribly. I maxed out at nineteen laps. Then, after I was panting and sweating my heart out, she came up to me and told me to double it.**

"**Are you insane?! That's almost forty laps and I'm exhausted as is!" I yelled, not believing her attitude. She smirked and replied. "This time you'll have some motivation. Unless you can run these laps within an hour you won't get dinner tonight." My stomach rumbled in anticipation and I feared she wasn't kidding. I slowly went back to the starting position and started running again with renewed vigor. I ran for almost an hour, finally stopping at lap thirty six. I vomited what remained in my stomach on the floor and Jorna looked down at me with a smile on her face and let me loose. "Go wash up and eat kid, I expect you to be back here afterwards." Then she disappeared in front of me the same way Fallan does.**

**Thinking with my mind instead of my stomach, I ate very little. Not wanting what I congested to fall back out of my mouth. When I came back I was surprised at what had happened to the room. In less then an hour it had changed from a sparring room into a classroom of sorts. Full of globes, maps, quills and paper, and the part that stood out the most was the library. They had almost twenty shelves stacked with books that were thicker then my arms. I saw Jorna sitting in one corner, wearing a light blue dress and reading glasses. She seemed to be waiting for me and I went to her. "After your physical training the most important part comes next. Mental. We will form your mind into one of the most genius, tactical, and knowledgeable minds ever. First we will start with geography, you will need to learn everything about the world around you, and how to get to it. Then we will go into arithmetic. If you are surrounded by overwhelming odds, you will need to calculate your chances of survival, and how you would go about that situation. Next we will go onto logic, how and where to attack, when and why, all the basics of strategy. Then, my favorite, literature. You will learn everything else you need to here, in our library. These books hold spells, combat training, old stories, legends some of which have actually come true, and anything else your mind needs."**

**I took it all in with a smile, I was going to enjoy this class the most. "You are going to practice physically for five hours a day, and then mentally for six. You will get one hour to eat, three hours of free time, and eight hours of sleep. The last hour will be anything you wish to do. Write letters to…Well anything you wish to do basically." I smiled at her carefulness about not going into the subject and I gave her a hug. She smiled at my embrace and then said in a monotone voice. "Now, lets begin." I turned my face back into a line and we started with geography.**

**The days passed quickly, my lessons turning into routine. I had met several of the people here, and I liked almost everyone I met. Things were going great, and I enjoyed my life more then ever. I had started doing sword practice in the sparring room and I enjoyed it greatly. Fallan found this odd as most Khajiits preferred the silent kill of a knife or a bow. And as I did great with both I still enjoyed the 'swish' noise the sword made when It swung through the air. For long range I preferred throwing knives over the bow, and Fallan was happy at this. "People know Khajiits always use bows and knives. You are truly one of a kind, you could kill someone and no one would suspect you because of their stereotypes. This is fantastic!" He laughed, and I smiled. Happy to be a help, and doing what I could for these people who had rescued me. **

**Time passed much too fast and before I knew it. I was twelve years old. Fallan had watched me throughout the years and greatly anticipated my first mission. Which would take place today.**

**I walked around the now familiar building, knowing exactly where to go. The once chalky walls seemed happy to me, like a home. I walked a fast pace towards Fallan's quarters and arrived within minutes. I opened the door and Fallan looked at me with a smile on his face. "Oh dear Malik, you've been here for almost five years now. How you've grown and changed from the boy I knew you as." And he was right, I had grown almost a full foot in height and stood above several of the boys my age. I was five foot nine in inches, and had the build of a warrior. I still used my sword with precise talent, and my throwing knives struck home every time. I had even managed to learn a few spells in my time here, being a Khajiit we had very limited Magicka and could only learn basic healing and alteration spells. I had learned some very useful ones, like the ability to breath underwater, and how to slow my fall from great heights. My physical body had changed as well. My muscles bulged from my shirt and I was able to run nonstop for almost a full day. I was approaching manhood at a fast pace, and my tail had finally sprung into the full length. I found it very useful, I could maneuver it how I wanted, and was even able to grasp some objects! My body had changed mentally even more. I knew almost every place in the world, from the vast mountains of Morrowind to the hilly tree sides of Cyrodil. And I knew the proper way to go about almost any situation.**

**Fallan took another long glance at me and then smiled. "Your first mission will be your last test here. After this, if you finish it successfully that is, you will be sent out to your own adventures. You will travel the world and discover new places far and wide." He smiled a wide length and then he told me in a very grim voice what would be my first mission for The Raven.**

"**Your mission is located in the Imperial City, in the Talos Plaza district." The map that was engraved in my head flashed and I knew exactly where it was. "Your mission Malik, will be to kill a man, his wife, and two daughters."**

**My knees buckled with the weight of what he had just said. And he appeared by my side at once. "Now now Malik, I never said this would be easy. But we need you to learn how cruel people can be, and you have to stand up to that cruelness and banish it! The only way you can do that is if you have the same cruelness inside of you." I understood fully what he said and it made perfect sense but I still didn't know how to comply. The only words that could make it out of my mouth were, "How old?" Fallan sighed and whispered back. "One is four years and the other is five." My mouth dropped open. I would have to murder two girls, who's ages combined didn't even reach ten. I held the tears back from my eyes. "What did this man do, and why would I kill his daughters along with him." Fallan sighed and explained. "This man, is the man that killed your parents Malik. He's also been accused of several other murders of which he bribed his way out of." Within a second my emotions changed from sadness and depression to anger and rage. "When and how." I asked him, my voice ringing with sadism.**

"**Easy now Malik, I need you to go about this in a peculiar way. We need him to die with a message, the first ever message that The Raven is real. That all other evil doers will be dispatched in the same way, without any mercy and without any regret." My mission was clear in my mind, already forming a way to do this. "How will I go about sending this message Fallan?" I asked him, wondering if it would be as simple as he put it.**

"**You will kill him with one of The Ravens original weapons. For you see, The Raven is not a new name. Long ago, before the times of royalty and law, when there were Dragons and chaos all around, a group called The Raven would stop anyone from taking power too far. They were led by a man named Kilan. Ironically, Kilan was also a Khajiit, but the world would never know of him, for The Raven operated in silence, never letting themselves be known among the citizens. For if this were to happen, people would try to take over the clan. So they acted in the shadows, killing off those with weapons of legend. One of which you will have the honor to hold and use. The weapon is called a Kye."**

**Then he reached into his pocket and grabbed a small two sided blade, similar to a dagger but also resembling a two sided spear. It bent horizontally with inscriptions graved onto it with precise detail. "What does it say Fallan?" I asked, curious as what the language was, for I learned almost every one in the library.**

"**It's an language of The Raven, and it says 'They who are struck with this blade shall fall due to justice.'" He read the words with honor, as if they were more valuable then his life. "In other parts of the world this weapon would also be called a Glaive, but it is made by The Raven originally, and that is the first thought people will think when they see it. Your job is to make sure it is seen, however you want to do it. You must kill his entire family for they are also treacherous, his daughters will grow to be the same as his wife, greedy and evil. You must kill them publicly, all with the blade, we have only one left, so it is important you use it wisely. Also, no one can see you doing the act, because that is the way of The Raven. We need to stay in the shadows, but also be recognized by the people. Malik, your kills will not go to waste, this will put crime and evil down so far beneath that we will have the upper advantage when the time comes." I took all this in memorizing it. The people of Cyrodil and far beyond that would know soon of my deeds. And more importantly, they would know of the justice that would soon rise.**

**I set out on my mission later that day, with about a weeks food in my pack and the Kye and my sword and throwing knives as my protection. The Raven base was located on a small island south of the shores of Cyrodil, so I took a small rig built for two at the most and took it towards the land. It was maybe fifteen miles to shore, about an hours drive on the boat. I took the time to think. Would I hesitate when the time came? I'd never even thought about actual killing during the time I was at the sanctuary. Of course I knew we would have to do it sometime, I never thought I'd be the one to reintroduce a legacy of heroes to life again. The pressure on my arms lifted as I felt the boat sway the way my parents always did. I immediately lost all doubt as I remembered who the man was and what he had done to me. If he had to die along with his family, then so be it.**

**I arrived at the dock in the river of Leyawiin and turned the boat to a stop near a few other rigs.**

**As I touched the shore for the first time I remembered the one and sole rule Fallan told me about this mission. 'Interact with as little people as possible, we need to remain in the shadows until the time is upon us.' I walked along the city, seeing the sights of Cyrodil for the first time, the old buildings in Leyawiin weren't as impressive as others apparently, but being on the sea my whole life was as bland as ever so I was confounded by how tall some of them got. I wasn't here for sightseeing though, I made my way through the square, and soon I was at the edge of town. Fallan had given me some money to buy a horse, and Leyawiin had some of the most endurable. I would need that if I was going to get to the imperial city and back within a week.**

**I knocked on the door to the stables and an old woman came out, before she knew I was gone there was a large amount of gold left in the front of the door in a sack, with a note on top saying, 'thank you for the horse'. **

**I rode slowly through the forest, not wanting to gain any attention. I stayed at a steady trot for almost three hours when I stopped by a local ravine and let the horse drink. I bathed myself and ate a little of my reserve and realized we were only a few miles away.**

**I took the last few miles in stride, speeding up my progress as the day came to night. It was evening by the time I spotted the castle over a rather large hill. It was beautiful, the feel of it brought me back to the stories I'd heard from books about the times of renaissance in Jorna's library. I kept at the pace until I arrived at the gates. The guards asked me my doing in the Imperial language and took their notice of my age and race. "Have you lost yourself Khajiit? Where are your parents?" As if he'd never seen a child.**

"**My mother and father are In the Talos plaza district sir, they sent me out to hunt for a bit." I put on my best childish smile and he shushed me inside and left the horse in the stables. Good thing he didn't care about my weapons, I hadn't an excuse as to why I was hunting without a bow.**

**I walked inside the Imperial City for the first time in my life, and my map did it no good. The walls were a sturdy stone gray, and were covered with posters and warrants for criminals arrests. Crime had gone up incredibly high, Fallan had told me. He wasn't exaggerating, I saw at least a hundred names. I saw one very large poster telling where the criminals were last seen and the bounties for them. The top of the list held a name I'd heard before in the stories. The Gray Fox was still alive? How was that possible. I sighed and got back to my mission. I wasn't here to dabble in gossip and sight see. I was here for something much darker. I was here for blood.**

**I made my way into the Talos Plaza casually looking among the crowd. I had memorized the face of the man who'd destroyed my life after Fallan had showed me a portrait of him and his family. I'd asked Fallan how he knew it was the man who'd kill my father and he said that one of his scouts, men he sent out to collect information on people and places, had seen the boat and the captain in the Imperial City docks.**

**I searched the crowd for the man until I realized that it was probably past midnight by now. I noticed that my Night Eye power had kicked in naturally, and chuckled. I wasn't surprised at how many Khajiits had decided to take a life of crime. It was so easy to detect how many people were in the area, where they were, how fast they were walking, and everything else. I'd also be able to stand next to someone if I wanted and they wouldn't know I was there. I also realized that I was still only a child next to everyone here. I'd have to go about my work quietly, not wanting to raise attention to myself. I decided it'd be best to try and not rent a room by myself. I grabbed my bag and headed to the docks to spend a night in the bushes.**

**I slept through the night evenly, being used to cramped conditions. The base had exploded with new members, so much as a matter of fact that we'd had to have two to a bed. I preferred sleeping on the floor then next to someone's daily stink. I sat up and stretched my sore muscles. I knew a bit of what it was like for the beggars scattered around the town, sitting homelessly, waiting for someone to take mercy on them. I ate a little breakfast of bread and some of the finer meat I had taken. I washed my face in the water near the docks and combed my hair. I had to look like an actual child for this to work the way I wanted it to.**

**I headed back to Talos Plaza and found my way to the square, looking for the man. Still no where to be found. Was there a chance he had known I was coming? I pondered the thought as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I twisted around with quick speed and was ready to unsheathe my sword when I saw who it was. It was the man's wife, standing there right in front of me. She looked at me for a good long time, and then asked me, "Are you lost little one?" She smiled an open happy smile and my heart fainted. How could these people have done such a wrong thing. **

"**I am, my lady, I believe my parents set out for the market area and I wanted to play for a bit in the city. I'm afraid I've no idea where I am, as I can't read or write yet." I sighed, knowing I'd got her right where I wanted her. "Oh, you poor thing, come to my family's home, we'll feed you and get you back to your parents. My names Lydia by the way." She smiled a warm, welcoming grin. I smiled back, wondering if I could bring my self to kill this woman. "I'd gladly come with you Madam." I told her in my nicest voice. She took me to the large townhouse and brought me inside and introduced me to her family. The daughters came first. "Malik, this is Tarisha and Elinique. The two girls smiled at me with the cutest Imperial faces I've ever seen in my life. I smiled back weakly, my stomach sick to the core. Then the father came in and my rage built up slowly. He was a tall man, Imperial as well.**

**Then he spoke, his voice ringing with kindness. "Dear boy, you look sick to the bone! Please, let us give you some food or nourishment." He spoke calmly, without the voice of a killer or anything. It was time, I told myself. "No thank you. I only want one thing." He smiled and asked, "And what would that be my dear boy?" **

"**Revenge" I told him with a cruel smile on my face. I grabbed the Kye out of my pack and threw it at his chest, it lodged in deep and I jetted towards him, grabbing it out of his chest with a tug, and whispered. "That was for my parents." I look towards Lydia and sprint over to her so fast that she didn't even see me. I stabbed her in the stomach, wrenching the Kye out and then slicing her neck. Blood poured from the jugular like a waterfall and she gurgled with words that were lost in the blood. I look over to the girls, neither of them were crying. I sighed a deep long breath and told them. "I'm sorry for this." They looked at me pleadingly and I walked over and knocked them both out with a punch. They wouldn't feel anything in their state. I looked over them and decided that it was too late to take my actions back. Too late to throw it all away. I turned them over and stabbed them both in the back of the lower neck, where it would kill them instantly, and then took the Kye out a final time. I walked back over to the man, and I noticed something horrible. He wasn't dead yet. His eyes moved back and forth and he was simply lying there. He had seen everything. I looked down at him with no mercy in my eyes. I told him the final words he would hear in his life. "You had it coming." and then I lodged the Kye one last time into his stomach, twisting it as it went in to cause the maximum damage and pain I could and released all my feelings of anger and pain. The man lie there, his eyes open with shock. He was dead now. He didn't have to suffer anymore. But I, I would have to live with this for the rest of my life. **

**I spent the next day without any emotion. The message had **

**gotten through successfully, people were talking about The **

**Raven already. Chatter went around about who could have **

**possibly done such a thing. And as expected, no one would have **

**suspected a twelve year old Khajiit boy. I should have been **

**either proud of myself, or so horribly terrified at what I had done, **

**that I killed myself. I was neither. I was simply numb. I hadn't **

**thought I would return to the base but it was the first thing I **

**wanted to do. I needed to figure out why I felt like this. So the **

**first thing I did when I got back was go to Fallan's office. I was a **

**wreck, I hadn't slept since I killed the family and I hadn't eaten. **

**Fallan saw me and smiled. "I know why you are here, Malik. **

**I know why you feel like this. I felt the same way the first time I **

**killed." I looked at him with a smile on my face as well. "I don't **

**think you did Fallan. I don't think you could have possibly **_**enjoyed**_

**it this much." I looked at him with an evil smile on my face and **

**he looked back with something I could only classify as fear. I **

**smiled and left the room with his mouth open in shock. I walked **

**slowly to my room and sat down on the bed. I thought about the **

**feeling of euphoria I had after I left the Imperial City, and it **

**scared the living hell out of me. How could I enjoy doing such a **

**thing? I looked towards the ceiling as I thought about all that **

**happened in my life. I looked back from the day my parents had **

**died…I didn't regret anything.**


End file.
